eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa Pingouin
|year=1980 |position=9th |points=56 |previous=J'ai déjà vu ça dans tes yeux |next=C'est peut-être pas l'Amérique |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Papa Pingouin was the Luxembourg entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1980 in The Hague performed by Sophie & Magaly Gilles. The song is about a penguin who is bored on his ice floe wanting to move from the Poles to a warmer place, such as "down south as far as England ... Paris, Rome, or Naples", however, it can't due to its small wings and "lead feet". It was performed 4th on the night following Greece and preceding Morocco. At the close of voting, it finished in 9th place with 56 points. Co-writer Jean-Paul Cara plays the part of Papa Pingouin in the stage performance. Lyrics French= Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin Le papa pingouin s'ennuie sur la banquise Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin Le papa pingouin voudrait faire sa valise On le sent nerveux, un peu malheureux Pas très bien dans ses plumes Pour se calmer les nerfs, il plonge dans la mer Il envie l'oiseau qui s'en va là-haut du côté de la lune Lui qui a des pieds de plomb, ça le rend grognon (Pa papapa papapa papapa...) (Papapa papapa papapa papapa...) Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin Le papa pingouin s'ennuie sur la banquise Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin Le papa pingouin voudrait faire sa valise Sur la neige bleue fait un pas douteux et glisse sur la glace On l'entend murmurer: "Je veux m'en aller" Très haut dans le ciel, plus près du soleil, en traversant l'espace "J'ai des ailes d'un oiseau, je peux voler haut" (Pa papapa papapa papapa...) (Papapa papapa papapa papapa...) Mais voyons papa, pourquoi dis-tu ça? Tu sais bien que les ailes Celles des pingouins et des moulins ne servent plus à rien Mais pourquoi, papa, aller là-bas? Ici la vie est belle Laisse le ciel aux anges et aux saints, viens, papa Papapa papapa papapa... Papapa papapa papapa... Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin Le papa pingouin poursuit son joli rêve Voilà qu'il se prend pour un goéland, il fait de longs voyages Il descend vers le sud jusqu'en Angleterre Et voici Paris, Rome et Napoli, les rives de Carthage Et la Méditerranée, que c'est beau l'été (Pa papapa papapa papapa...) (Papapa papapa papapa papapa...) Mais voyons papa, tu n'y penses pas? Tu sais bien que les ailes Celles des pingouins et des moulins ne servent plus à rien Mais pourquoi, papa, aller là-bas? Ici la vie est belle Si tu pars, tu n'iras pas loin, reste là Papapa papapa papapa... Papapa papapa papapa papapa... Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin Le papa pingouin revient de ses chimères Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin Le papa pingouin redescend sur la terre (Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin) (Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin) (Le papa pingouin adore sa banquise) Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin Le papa pingouin va brûler sa valise (Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin) Le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin |-| Translation= Papa penguin, papa penguin Papa, papa, papa penguin Papa penguin is bored on the ice floe Papa penguin, papa penguin Papa, papa, papa penguin Papa penguin wants to pack his suitcase He feels nervous, a little unhappy Doesn't feel very well in his feathers To calm down his nerves, he dives into the sea He envies the bird that is flying up there next to the moon He has lead feet, it makes him grumpy (Pa papapa papapa papapa...) (Papapa papapa papapa papapa...) Papa penguin, papa penguin Papa, papa, papa penguin Papa penguin is bored on the ice floe Papa penguin, papa penguin Papa, papa, papa penguin Papa penguin wants to pack his suitcase On the blue snow he makes an insecure step and slips on the ice He murmurs: "I want to leave" Very high in the sky, closer to the sun, crossing space "I have wings of a bird, I can fly high" (Pa papapa papapa papapa...) (Papapa papapa papapa papapa...) But look papa, why do you say that? You know that the wings Of penguins and mills are good for nothing But why, papa, go there? Here life is beautiful Leave the sky to the angels and the saints, come, papa Papapa papapa papapa... Papapa papapa papapa... Papa penguin, papa penguin Papa, papa, papa penguin Papa penguin pursues his wonderful dream Look how he pretends to be a big seagull, he makes long journeys He travels down south as far as England And here's Paris, Rome and Naples, the shores of Carthage And the Mediterranean, how beautiful is the summer (Pa papapa papapa papapa...) (Papapa papapa papapa papapa...) But look papa, don't you think about it? You know very well that wings Of penguins and mills are good for nothing But why, papa, go there? Here life is beautiful If you leave, you won't go very far, stay here Papapa papapa papapa... Papapa papapa papapa papapa... Papa penguin, papa penguin Papa, papa, papa penguin Papa penguin gives up his fantasy Papa penguin, papa penguin Papa, papa, papa penguin Papa penguin comes back down to earth (Papa penguin, papa penguin) (Papa, papa, papa penguin) (Papa penguin loves his ice floe) Papa penguin, papa penguin Papa, papa, papa penguin Papa penguin is going to burn his suitcase (Papa penguin, papa penguin) Papa, papa, papa penguin Videos Category:Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1980 Category:20th Century Eurovision